Not A Strong Person
by moogle38
Summary: What if Quatre and Trowa were in the tv show real world or something like it? except that one of them is homophobic and ones gay and Duo and Heero are in it as well this is my first story and I am not good at summary's R+R PLEASE!!!!:)!!!!!:)


Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me ok J And I don't own The Real World So please don't sue me for that either please!!J_J

This is my first fic so hope it goes well it shall have all  of the G-Boys except for wufei (in this chapter) Its is: AU Shonen-ai Yaoi Lime with some of my own characters!!!J (I am still getting use to this whole summary thing ok LL) to tell you what is what my indentations are as follows T- Trowa, Q-Quatra, H-Heero, D-Duo 

In this alternate universe all the g boys paths haven't crossed yet but Duo's and Heero's. 7 people have been picked to live together in a house together. It is in the year 2050 were now the legal drinking age has been reduced to 17 (yes weird but hey) and you can go to bars at 16.

Quatra Winner                     Trowa Barton

Age: 17                               Age:19

Height: 5'2"                         Height: 6'0"

Weight: 90 lbs.                    Weight: 120 lbs.

Hair: platinum gold               Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue                            Eyes: Dark Green

 Quatra received a letter in the mail to today. So he went inside his mansion and went to the kitchen and got out a bowl of Cereal. This was a strange looking letter he had only gotten collage applications before or mail from friends but never from anyone else. This envelope was silver and very shiny with decorations all over it. Then he opened the envelope and found a small box inside. He opened it and then. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM a loud explosion erupted scaring Quatra as he fell to the floor WEV'E BEEN HIT!!!!!!! Then after a few moments he slowly got up and looked at the box with precaution. Then a screen appeared and a man came on  and said:

Congratulations you have been chosen to come to New York and spend one year with 6 other people as a vacation and you shall have different tasks and jobs to do while your there. So come on down to the exciting and face pace world of New York City!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was weird hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm to go or not to go 

I think it would be AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Were in the hell did you come from????

The closet  but it doesn't matter, I think it would do you good to go on the vacation instead of being crampt up in this old mansion.

Sure why not it sounds fun.

(1 month later)

Duo*(oooo I hate to fly on planes they are so out of date but I think people would get freaked out if I came in my Deathscyth)

Excuse me is this seat taken???????

No not at all 

Hi I am Quatra Winner and you are??  
  


Duo,   Duo Maxwell

Nice to meet you duo were are you going?

New York on some vacation

Really me too Nice to know that there is someone that I already know that relieves a lot of the pressure & stress

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I cant stand children they are so noisy Quatra go make that THING shut up NOW!!!!! *please*

OK I will go see what I can do 

Hi what is the matter?

My mama's gone

Really were to ????

The front of da air pain

Really she must be the pilot then huh?

I guess

How old are you???

4 And a ½  years old

whoa that's kinda young for you, you look like your 6 

Really ya think, so hey can I ask you a question??

Sure 

Will you sit with me until we land

 of course

(3 hours later)

 Quatra asleep 

BAM***************

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

What was that for

Hehe again again again again

What 

Make a funny face and let me hit you

Why??  
  


Please

[Quatra makes a funny face]

Waaammmmmmmmmmm hehehehehehe its fun hitting you!!!!!

Owwwww

[plane lands]

So were is this place again Duo

I think it's over there

Hmmmmmmm looks kinda funny but It will do

So I wonder if were the first ones to arrive nope not really 

You sure???

My boy friend is already here

Quatra who was getting out of the cab falls out 

Duo then nudges him slightly 

PAKOIIIIIIIIII

What was that????  
  


Oooo nothing so you to tell me that your gay?  
  


Why you a homophob

A whataphob

Never mind

Well whatever just don't be checking me out I have a butler that does that and I just wanna beat him he is so nosey!

Sure whatever

Hey well anyway lets go into our room

OK sounds goods to me

Hmmm so were on the 5th floor huh good thing its not the 20th I hate long elevator rides!!!!!

Ok so then this is our room [duo opens  the door]

Wow this place Is small!!!

What are you talking about we have got a whole level to our selves here 

Well it aint as big as my mansion.

{Heero}Mansion…………….

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh crazy man [throws his suit case at Heero then jumps on him] bad homeless person breaking in our apartment]

H- help you body is squishing me

D- Quatra that's my boy friend my  'GAY' 'BOY FRIEND'

Q- [screams] Their everywere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wish I could write more but my hands are getting tired and its 4:18 A.M. I stayed up all night writing this and trying to get it to work. I hope you like I wont have another chapter till the end of this week because I have to Star, Create, and Rehearse a play with me and me only for History day well Please send some reviews my way It gets better Its just that I hadn't thought about a beginning phrase but soon it will get romantic and sad and one character is going to piss you off maybe ….. So do you know who the homophobic one is yet or do you only think you know it might get confusing cause I got a  confused thinking about the plot NE way ttfn ta ta for now!!! ;*;*;*;*;*;*JJJJJJJJJ6|~'_~'|9


End file.
